Awakening of the Pheonix
by divinechibi
Summary: It’s basically the Beyblade G-Revolution... only... with a new team entered into the tournament.. (KaixOC) [Chapter 3 up]
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** BEYBLADE not mine... but the made up characters r made up by me..

**Characters:**

_Name:_ Aoi

_Age:_ 14

_Appearance:_ tends to dress in combinations of blue, silver, or white.

_Personality:_ Pretty open-minded and somewhat 'happy'. Not much to say about her. Her family is rich, but she is not spoiled. And yeah, that's about it.

_Name:_ Akai

_Age:_ 15

_Appearance:_ tends to dress in combinations of red and black.

_Personality:_ determined and strong. This character is the 'go with the flow' type character. And again, not much to say about this character either.

The rest of the characters in this fanfic are from Beyblade and for most of the fanfic... they will most likely be OOC-ish lol I dunno. The battles and etc, will stay the same, but different characters.

This story is written n thought up for my "twin" who I haven't been able to talk to for a long time, since she moved, and so did I. But yeah.. she's aka Princess Marlene and she's a really good writer... check her stories out!

* * *

**_Prologue_**

An orphaned girl, at the age of 4, was adopted by the Fumiya family who where rich and lived in Canada. They didn't exactly want to name her randomly, so they asked for her opinion, all she said was "a...a". They figured that maybe after for years without ever mentioning her name, she probably forgot it, or was afraid to open up to them. After two years or so, they ended up naming her Aoi, which meant blue. Why? Well they named her that because it started with an 'a' and that Aoi pretty much described her. She fits the description of water. Calm and serene. But yet, they knew that there was a part of her that could be as fierce as a flood. It described the sky. The sky that was above everyone. She was a determined child, she was determined to be above everyone else or at least, she would try to be the one of the top.

She was walking along one day, when she saw something glimmering in the river. It was rested on the rocks. She bent over to pick it up. At 8 years of age, she had managed to study it and figured that it was a beyblade and from then, she practiced with the blade and name it, Twilight. She dreamed of being one of the top bladers in the world, she practiced everyday for hours after hours. The Fumiya couple loved her so much, they were happy to see her determination. They even offered to hire some professionals to help train her. But the little girl refused. She wanted to train by herself. She wanted to show the world that she was capable of handling Twilight. After all, it was destiny that she and Twilight found each other.

_Some day, I will be the best!_

There was one particular year, where her "parents" took her to Japan to visit their home country. She knew that there were many good bladers there. She wanted to see if she had what it takes to become champion. She was now 10 years of age and one day, when she was in an open field, training, when she noticed another blader there. The little boy seemed to be about her age. He also had a beyblade and he was also training pretty hard. The two kids caught glimpse of each other and later, they were battling each other. Later, she found out that the boy was also an orphan but he didn't have anyone to adopt him. He called himself, Akai...

After a month or so of training with Akai, she had to go back to Canada...

* * *

Blah omg... the prologue is so boring... but yeah.. it'll be better... I guess lol R&R plz!


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade is not owned by me...

**Note:** hehe... I decided to update again.. because I still have sum of the ideas in my head...n plus I got a review already! And plz suggest stuff! I need suggestions...

_Kai's Dragon_

_good good good great! please update soon.  
(oh and whos going to be in this new team Akai, Aoi and who else... just asking out of intesrest)_

Answer to Kai's Dragon:

You'll see about it lol... I think I'll have to come up with a new character... either that or might just leave it as Akai and Aoi only... ;; but yeah..

* * *

**_Chapter One – Reencounter_**

Aoi continuously trained throughout a couple years. And at the age of 14, she was to go to Japan once again, to visit family. This time the BBA competition (AN: sry.. im not exactly sure what it's called), was around the corner, and Aoi was still deciding whether or not she should join. If she did want to, she'd need a partner, and fast. She returned to the area where she once bladed when she was younger. This time, her goal was to smash that huge boulder laying beside the hill, into pieces. She tried and tried at it and each time, she could only manage to chip the boulder bit by bit. Once she ran out of patience, she let all her energy out.

"Engine gear, max speed, now!" and with that, Twilight simply shattered the boulder has if it were a crystal, shards of the boulder flying in all directions. A cloud of smoke fogged the whole area, and revealed the shards of the boulder lying endlessly on the grass. Right in front of her was Twilight, in top condition as usual.

All of a sudden, off in the distance, she heard clapping. She turned around, seeing a young boy, about her age, with hair an amazingly beautiful colour of red. She gave him an odd look and called back Twilight. That's when she heard him say,

"I challenge you," he slowly walked over.

"And, I accept," she said calmly. _I could probably finish him off really easily. Not any random amateur blader can beat me. I'll show him!_

At the count of three, "LET IT RIP!!!!!!!" both of the blades came clashing at each other and then continuously bashing head on for a long while. _He's not as easy as I thought he would be. I guess I shouldn't have underestimated this guy..._ They both seemed to be struggling with each other as they were both too evenly matched to determine who was the stronger of the two. It was very energy consuming, but none of them would give in.

"Alright, Twilight, this is our chance to show him what we're made of!" the boy looked closely at the blade. And he thought that he had heard this blade's name once before. But he couldn't exactly remember where he heard it from. However, that didn't change anything, he still had to win.

"Heh. We're going to give it our all, Eclipse."

The two blades came for each other again, but this time, with full force. Both bladers weren't going to give up, give in, or hold back. In the end, there was a thick cloud of smoke that was emitted from the blades. Both bladers, along with many bystanders, watched in anticipation to see who the winner was. As the smoke slowly cleared, it revealed that, in fact, none of the two had won. But both blades where halted. They walked over to their blades and picked it up. Walking towards each other, they shook hands. There was something about that guy that Aoi felt familiar to her and something about the girl that Akai found familiar.

"I'm Akai-"

"Oh my! Akai it's really you! You've become so strong now! Remember me? I'm Aoi!" Akai was cut off, but was glad to see an old friend again. He smiled and replied,

"I figured it was you when you mentioned about Twilight. It's nice to see you again, Aoi." The two friends chatted for a while about how their lives were after Aoi had returned to Canada. Then, there was a topic change,

"Aoi, did you hear about the upcoming BBA tournament?"

"Yeah! I really want to be a part of it, but I don't exactly have a team" she scratched the back of her head, slightly embarrassed.

"Well, this time, it's a team of two bladers beyblading against others. Maybe we could be a team." He said with a slight smile.

"YEAH!" they 'high-fived' and from then, the AquaFlare team was born.

* * *

Well yeah guyz... pretty obvious reunion huh? So yeah... I still don't know about this name... I need some help on the team name...

AquaFlare

Deadly Duo (my cuzin came up with it)

Other (please state the name you'd like the name to b)

thnx to those who are actually reading... and plz R&R... much appreciated... thankiez!

-Dark Dranzer


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade is not mine, so don't sue me. All other characters are mine

**Note: **wow... second day in a row... there might b sum probs seeing the first chapter... but yeah... here goes...

* * *

**_Chapter 2 – Practice Practice Practice_**

After the two had officially registered with the BBA, they commenced their training. They trained as had as ever because they knew exactly who they were going up against. Tyson, the world champion, along with other really strong bladers like Rei, Kai, and Max. Aoi and Akai knew what they were up against so they had to train and train really hard. (AN: just a note to u guys, Akai's as well as Aoi's blades are launched thru the mechanism of their katana. They basically slash it and from the handle part of the katana, the blade would run down the katana's blade and then to the battle field. Sry if it's confusing. ;;)

"LET IT RIP!!!" With an almost perfect launch, Akai sent his blade smashing at Aoi. Aoi was training her defense, so her blade stayed near the middle for the first couple seconds before Eclipse came at her with full force. Twilight was basically bashed around, but finally, she managed to wear out Akai and attacked.

"Dark Fyre!" a red-ish black flame started to glow around Aoi's blade and it was heading straight for Eclipse. At that moment, Akai knew that he had to attack with everything he had, or his blade would be completely obliterated.

"Ice Lancer" a bright blue-ish white light appeared around Eclipse and formed into an arrow like shape. The two blades came at each other and with a big clash and a really bright light that came from the two blades colliding, the winner would be revealed. In this round, Akai won.

.::Flashback::.

_While Twilight and Eclipse were coming at each other, Eclipse skillfully managed to evade in a slight millisecond before they made contact and came back from the right of Twilight._

.::/Flashback::.

Aoi caught her blade as it came flying at her while Akai called back Eclipse.

"Great match, Akai."

"Thanks, you were great yourself." He said with a smile. After training was finished for the day, they decided to get something to eat and talked about their strategy as well.

"Well, as for people like Tyson, we know that we shouldn't go head to head but find another way to approach him. Otherwise, our blades could possibly be badly damaged if our power couldn't match him."

"Yeah like Kai. I wouldn't want to think about what would happen to Twilight if I came straight onto him." She said somewhat jokingly. Then, her watches alarm sounded. "Oh man, it's time for me to get home. I'll see you tomorrow!" and with that she got up and started walking home. Akai finished off his tea and walked to the near orphanage where he stayed temporarily.

On the way home, Aoi noticed some person training in the forest that was just a block or so away from home. She was curious, so she walked over and saw a boy training extremely hard. His blade was smashing at a large (AN: and I mean LARGE) boulder and it looked as if he barely used any force. In less than a couple of seconds, the boulder was a pile of dust. She was shocked. Was this person really that strong? She examined him closely, his hair was two shades, he had a white scarf, and he looked strong. Suddenly, he looked over. _Oh man, did he see me? _She thought. She got the answer to her question when he called out,

"Who ever it is, show yourself. Now!" he said harshly. She shouldn't have been watching him anyways. She slowly walked over to the blader. Just before she reached him, he caught his blade. "...who sent you?" he said, in an emotionless voice.

"No one. I just... I just heard someone blading here, so I came to see." She said still looking at the ground. There was a brief pause before he finally spoke up,

"You are a blader?" he said looking at her with his fierce eyes.

"Y-Yes..." she was obviously afraid of him as she started to stutter. _Oh man, this is not good. NOT GOOD. _She continuously cursed at herself in her thoughts for watching him blade. Now, she was in trouble.

"Then show me how you blade." He said in a monotone voice. She wasn't exactly sure what he would do to her blade if he was able to smash that boulder so easily. But she couldn't hold off on such a request. She wanted to see where she stood within the Beyblading community.

"O-Ok..." she said quietly. _Is she scared of me? _He thought_ heh... alright, lets see what you're made of. _

"3, 2, 1... LET IT RIP" her launch was perfect! Practicing really paid off. But then again, so was his. He came at her with very strong bashes. She answered to him with attacks of her own. They were going head to head until he said,

"This is where it ends." He paused for a while and looked her in the eye. At that moment, he looked so scary. But she couldn't back off, so, she had to attack or defend. She chose to attack.

"Dranzer, Blazing Gig!" he yelled out. _OMG Dranzer? _She paused in thought, _does that mean he is Kai? I'm facing Kai?!!?! I'm doom._ She had no choice but to do something before Dranzer reached Twilight.

"Twilight, Dark Fyre!" Twilight ripped through the field and came at Dranzer, who was also tearing its way through. There was a bright flash of light when they finally saw that Twilight was barely spinning and Twilight stopped. They both dropped an instant later. _She's a worthy opponent. Heh. _He walked over to pick up Dranzer. _You did good, buddy. _On the other hand, she picked up Twilight. _That was great! _

She then walked over to the boy and offered to shake hands. He hesitated for a while before finally shaking hands with her. It was brief, but she could feel the immense power coming from him. He also felt something in her. Her passion and determination for blading. That of which is called... 'the Blader's spirit'.

"I'm Aoi. It's nice to meet you."

"Kai" Plain and simple, "Hiwatari Kai" Her eyes lit up as she continued talking to him,

"I knew it was you! When you called out Dranzer. Wow! You are an amazing blader! It's such an honour to meet you." She said smiling. He slightly smirked before he responded,

"Heh. You were a great opponent... And I'm not as great as you make it seem." He said, in his usual cold voice.

"Not to me. I think you're the best blader around!" he saw the energy in her. He knew that there was something about her that would put her in the position of possibly being someone that he would need to watch out for in competition...

* * *

haha... Kai finally shows up in this chapter huh? P But yeah... plz R&R... thnx... will they be seeing more of each other? of couse!

-Dark Dranzer


End file.
